


The People’s Person’s Loser People

by erintozier



Category: IT, IT (2017), Stephen King - Fandom, The Office - Fandom
Genre: F/M, It (2017) - Freeform, Jim X Pam - Freeform, Stephen King - Freeform, The Office
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erintozier/pseuds/erintozier
Summary: When Jim and Pam halpert move to derry for work, their teenage daughter Cece meets the Loser's Club, and becomes infatuated with the infamous trashmouth.I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! :)





	The People’s Person’s Loser People

**Author's Note:**

> hi! before you start reading, here's some info:  
> -this is an office x it (2017) crossover  
> -though the office takes place in modern day, this story takes place in the 80s  
> -this is set after the would-be finale of the show, after jim and pam move to austin  
> -i don't own the office, or it, and i don't own finn wolfhard
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Enjoy!

Autumn was different for the Loser's Club. When school had started for them, they all had their false expectations and realities. Ben Hanscom and Eddie Kaspbrak had hoped that they would return to Derry Middle School heros, with new-found popularity, like the heros they had seen on TV. Richie Tozier was confident that as soon as the school year started, girls would be throwing themselves at his feet. Though Stanley Uris would have never admitted it, he had secretly hoped for the boys' dreams to become reality. Obviously, none of those things ever happened, as Bill Denbrough had predicted. But following the murders and disappearances of the Bowers Gang, Derry Middle School had an unspoken alliance amongst everyone. 

The sudden surprise of nobody having to be afraid of getting the shit kicked out of them, or groped by Patrick Hockstetter, had sent everyone into a peaceful shock. No one picked on eachother anymore, not including Greta Bowie, who continued to be a little bitch, but after having suffered the mistreatment by the Bowers Gang, Greta was someone who could be handled by the boys and girls of Derry. Mike Hanlon would luckily never have to deal with her, or at least not in school, as he continued to work on the farm. When summer ended, the Loser's Club changed.

    Bill Denbrough missed Beverly Marsh with a passion. Everyone did, especially Ben, and they couldn't imagine school without her. Yet school still started, and everything became routine, Beverly's presence still stayed with them, putting everyone into a funk whilst at school, until Cece came along. 

    The summer of 1989 was a difficult summer for Cecelia Halpert. When her parents had announced that they were moving from Austin, Texas, a big city, to a small town in Maine, Cece was upset. She had quite a few friends, and quite popular at her school. She had promised to write to her friends, but she knew that in little-to-no time they would lose touch. Plus, she loved the city, and having to leave it pissed her off, especially because Derry was tiny. She would never have guessed the fear that awaited her when she finally moved.

     
    Derry had gone through an episode of terror and loss, as the youth of Derry went missing, the disappearances ending in the end of July, when the bodies of the missing children were found in a sewer, almost all of them had been dead for months. The 6 month long curfew was lifted, and  hundreds of missing posters were thrown away, with the occasional one blowing around in the wind. It was only after all of this that Cece found out.

    After finding out about the horrors that happened in her now hometown, she devoted her days and nights, researching everything that happened, before that thing- the thing that had terrorized Derry for hundreds of years began to show up in her dreams, bringing her to the point of insomnia. She saw different things in her dreams, some of a girl with short hair crying in a blood-covered room, others of It looking out of a sewer, before dragging a little boy in with it. When she found out that she eventually had to go to school in September, just two weeks after she moved, she wasn't ready for whatever awaited. 

Tuesday, September 5th, 1989.

"Cecelia Halpert?"  
A woman with thin, grey hair stood behind her desk, waving a piece of paper. Her eyes scanned around the office, looking for said student. The woman peeked her head through a window, to see if the girl had wandered out of the front office, to look around the school.  
"T-that's me!"  
She whipped her head around to see who had said that, and was greeted by a tall, tan girl with chocolate brown eyes and brown hair, which was piled up into a bun. She spoke again. "I'm Cece."

    "Stan, stan, the jewish man!" a loud, obnoxious screech came from the crowd of kids walking through the hallway. Richie Tozier jumped on Stanley Uris, a smug grin on his face. "Cut that shit out." Stan rolled his eyes, as he walked next to Bill Denbrough. "Pip-pip Billy boy!" Richie greeted him in a shrill, British accent, causing a "Beep-beep Richie," from both boys. He chuckled, and spotted Eddie Kaspbrak, talking to a group of girls. "EDS!" Richie screamed from across the hallway. Eddie turned around, and ran over to them. "C'mon guys," Eddie sighed. "Those girls were actually talking to me." Richie snickered. "It's probably because they thought you were gay." "BEEP BEEP RICHIE!"

    Ben Hanscom sat in his Algebra 8 class, gazing at the buildings of Derry, through the window he was sat next to. He was only interrupted when the girl sitting next to him had chimed "Here!" when her name had been called. Ben observed her. He didn't see her at all last year.  "Hey," he whispered to her, and she turned to look at him. "Are you new?" She cocked an eyebrow. "Is it that noticeable?" Ben smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. I was new last year." "Is there anyone I should look out for?" She asked. "The Bow- " Ben stopped, before correcting himself. "N-No one." She looked at him strangely, before the teacher called his name. "Ben Hanscom?" "Here!"

    The sun was feeling generous that hot, almost autumn afternoon. Cece had never been more grateful, missing the hot Texas sun. She lay on the field behind the gym, basking in the heat, unaware of the set of eyes that watched her. Seeking a quiet place to eat, the Losers Club had found themselves sitting on the field, when the sight of the girl had distracted them, Richie especially. His eyes never left her, as he stared at her. God, he loved her already. His eyes drank in her freckled, sunburnt face, her soft, brown hair, the way her shorts hugged her waist, and showed off her thighs. For once in his life, Trashmouth Tozier was speechless, and it didn't take long for the other Losers to notice, and they all elbowed each other, smirking at him. Stan's face lit up as an idea popped into his mind, and he tore off a page in his notebook, throwing little paper balls at the girl. Once he got her attention, he laughed. "Come sit with us!" He called out to her. Instead of brushing them off, she gave a signature Halpert grin. "Sure!"


End file.
